


Sand Castle

by SincerelyBel



Category: Naruto
Genre: Beware the Chibi Racoon of Death, Crossdressing, Gen, He Might Be Rabid, Homophobia, I HAVEN'T SLEPT IN 3 DAYS!!!! I FEEL SO ALIVE!!!, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Naruto is Just Naruto, Sasuke's Used To This, Temari Is A Good Bro, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Trans Girl Gaara, Transgender Gaara, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8104423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelyBel/pseuds/SincerelyBel
Summary: Gaara no Sabaku was, in a word, unassumingly cute. With shining teal green eyes framed by long, dark lashes, and softly curled rust red hair clipped back by silver barrettes, she made for a cute girl. Feminine and quiet, the whole village knows of the strange child who controls the sands. All she wanted was to be thought of as a normal girl, and respected as a strong kunoichi. 
One problem with that though; Gaara wasn't born a girl. Gaara was born a boy, and is the jailer of the One Tailed Raccoon. Extremely OOC Gaara!





	

Gaara no Sabaku was a sweet child, with bright, happy teal green eyes, and brick red hair . She liked dress up and playing house with her stuffed animals. She liked wearing ribbons in her chin-length hair, and enjoyed wearing skirts and dresses when she played. 

Normally, this wouldn’t be an issue. Except for the fact that Gaara was born male. Such actions were the unspoken taboo for little boys’ behavior in Sunagakure, the strict ninja village of the desert. She had been told time and time again that she was a boy, and boys didn't wear dresses, but she persisted. 

Her two older siblings had differing views on her behavior, too. 

Temari was thrilled. Finally, she had someone to pass on her feminine wisdom to! The fact that Gaara knew how to do hair was a bonus. 

Kankuro, when he found out about it, called Gaara a queer faggot and refused to even be near her. Temari had scolded Kankuro properly afterwards.

Gaara didn't care about what everyone else thought of her habits. So what if she wanted to wear a dress? It wasn't like she was forcing them to wear the dresses! It was none of their business what she chose to wear, and that was that, in the trans-girl’s mind. It still stung when Kankuro insulted her, though.

Her father, the Kazekage, had hoped (read: prayed on hands and knees) that Gaara would grow out of the habit once she attended the Academy, but Gaara continued cross-dressing, cheerfully ignoring the other boys’ taunts and jeers, and talked about fashion with the girls.

By the time Gaara was eight, she had stopped referring to herself as a male altogether, and had begun identifying herself as a female. Kankuro stopped speaking to the two of them all together. 

This life was their life for the next four years, until they went to Konoha for the Chunin Exams.

 


End file.
